Inseparable Worlds
by razorREO
Summary: How long did T-Bone think he could stay away from Turmoil? Finally he can stand it no more. He pays her a visit at the prison and realizes that staying away from this villainess is going to be far harder than he thought.


**For those of you, -like myself- who greatly enjoy Turmoil x T-Bone. I was browsing the SK archive and decided that there wasn't enough T-TB among them. It's a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it. **

Dark shadows hung over the walls of Alkatraz. The black waves licked the shores with bitter tongues. With a hiss they sunk back into their ocean abyss. The walls of the prison were foreboding and cold through and through.

Outside it's cruel walls a sleek black jet landed smoothly on the paved lot outside the prison. Silence ensued once more. The canopy of the jet slid back and a figure, masked in the dark, jumped out. Boldly he approached the front gate.

"Who's there?! Show your face!" The young gaurd shouted, arming his gun for safe measure.

"Can't do that, kid. You know who I am." The figure replied, stepping into the light from the flood-lamp.

"A Swat kat!" The guard exclaimed.

"What do you want, vigilante?" The second, much older guard asked.

"Calm down. I just wanna see one of your prisoners." T-Bone replied crossly. The guards exchanged glances. Then the eldest nodded his head towards the door.

"Come inside and follow me." He stated gruffly. T-Bone followed the guards into the prison. The door slammed shut behind them, echoing down the empty black halls. The three of them ventured down to the very end of the hall.

There was a steel elevator here. The guard motioned and they got on, taking it to the top floor. With a wave of the guard's hand they started progressing down the hallway. After five or six doors the guard stopped and undid the latch. He shoved it open and went inside.

"Wait here." He ordered.

"Hey, Turmoil. Somebody to see you. Now don't try anything funny. We'll be wait'n to stop you..." The guard sneered. Turmoil wasn't rattled. She didn't reply. The guard scoffed, having not received the pleasure he had anticipated getting from trying to perturb her.

"You can go in." The guard told T-Bone.

"We'll give you two some...privacy." He added jeeringly, smirking.

"Much obliged." Was all T-Bone said as he passed him through the doorway. Inside the room was a segmented area with a wooden bench. Across from the bench were the bars of the cell. Inside sat Turmoil, her head down. Turmoil spoke before T-Bone did.

"I've missed the sound of your voice, T-Bone. To what cause do I owe this pleasantry?" She hissed softly.

"Guess we've been on the same page. I'm not here to bail you out, if that's what you're thinking." T-Bone replied, sliding onto the wooden bench. Turmoil purred at that, smirking a little. However, her head was never raised.

"You are still the hard kat I knew before, T-Bone." She replied.

"Not when you're around." T-Bone stated. Turmoil rose up from her cot in the corner, approaching the cell bars and linking her fingers over them.

"You're a treacherous scoundrel, T-Bone, but you have grown soft. How long did you really think you could stay away?" She purred. T-Bone stood up, meeting her at the cell bars.

"You want the truth? I can be honest." T-Bone retorted, his hands gripping the latticed bars.

"You thought about me every day, didn't you? Every night I invaded your dreams. Until I infected everything you knew...dragging you back to me. You poor scoundrel..." Turmoil said coolly.

"Don't patronize me. You know I could never be the bad kat you wanted me to be." T-Bone responded.

"No..." Turmoil sighed.

"T-Bone, tell me...why do I always wish you were here, even if you were against me...? Is this another one of your tricks...? Treachery of the deepest kind? Are you trying to play with my emotions too...? Are you trying to break me from the inside...?" She asked in a low voice.

"I'm not that kind of kat, Turmoil." T-Bone told her, resting his head against the bars.

"Then what kind of kat are you...?" Turmoil asked, so near to the bars of her cell that her nose and T-Bone's could have touched.

"I'm your kat." T-Bone whispered in voice so silent that only the two of them could have heard it. The two kissed softly through the cell bars, heedless to the two worlds that separated them.

"Time's up, Swat kat." The guard's noisy voice sounded behind T-Bone. T-Bone gave Turmoil a parting glance and turned to go. Without a word T-Bone followed the guard out of the room and the door was shut with an echoing bang that resounded down the halls.


End file.
